


A Thirst for Company

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 31 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile">rhiannonmr</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: closing time, pub</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Thirst for Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonmr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhiannonmr).



> Written on 31 December 2008 in response to [rhiannonmr](http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: closing time, pub_.

"You, er, you don't have to go home, that is, if you'd like to come . . . home with me."

Severus gaped at Potter. Was he propositioning him? Surely not. Their unexpected conversation had gone well, but not that well, not so well that the boy—all right, the young man—was interested in—

"I suppose I shouldn't have ask—"

"Wait!" Severus insisted, catching Potter by the wrist. "What are you asking me?"

Harry snorted. "To come home and shag me senseless—er, after another drink or two, if that's what you want."

Severus' grip tightened. "I'm not thirsty."

Potter's face fell. "Well, then I suppose you should let me go," he said, attempting to jerk free his wrist from Severus' grasp.

"I didn't say that I was opposed to shagging you, you idiot."

The grin that lit Potter's features then was only one of myriad reasons that Severus decided never to let him go.


End file.
